Trouble Fourtris Divergent
by ADivergentgirl
Summary: Tobias and Tris are a couple. What happens when her cousin, Katniss comes? Peeta comes too. (Katniss and Peeta are not a couple yet.) Will Peeta try to hit on Tris? What really happened at one of Zeke's stupid parties? How will Tobias react? Will there ever be a Fourtris again!
1. Chapter 1 A visit

Chapter 1

A visit

Tris' point of view

I wake up in the warm, protective arms I always love and know. I turn around careful not to wake him up. There lies Tobias. He looks young and peaceful. Not mean and grumpy Four. I am a lucky person to see the real him. He makes me happy. I make him happy. We make eachother happy. Its like that weird Barney song. It goes:I love you, you love me, we are one big family. I snap out of my thoughts when I see Tobias move. He opens one eye and looks at me. "Hi Toby." I smile to myself, I know Four hates that name. He now wears an evil smile on his face...OH NO!

"Don't you worry _Trissy Wissy_... oh don't you worry. I got a trick that will make you so sorry.

** MY PAGE! IT BROKE!...I FOUND A NEW ONE! **

**"**Bye Tobias!" I say as I head off to meet my cousin Katniss at the mall.

**Any suggestions for my next chapter? Comment down below. NO MEAN COMMENTS!**

** P.S. Follow me on Instagram at: Amanda_Martinez01 and Kik at:Chillingdancer1**

** Hey guys! Sorry for the short chapter. I love all Divergent Fourtris stories. **


	2. Chapter 2 UmmmHi Part 1

**Tobias point of view**

Tris seemed mad today. I wonder why? Maybe its her time of month? Ya! Maybe she is over at Christina's house. Maybe Ill talk to her about how to deal with it. Ya...but how do I talk to her about...Periods? I mean it might be weird for me. She might be ok with it, but I'm a teenage boy talking to her about Periods. What the hell would people think if anyone over heard?! I don't even know anything about perids . I should probably ask.

**THE PAGE BROKE! DONT WORRY I FOUND A NEW ONE!**

I go into the infirmary and see Marlene at the front desk and rush to her. She looks at me with shock.

"Is everything all right?! Is Tris hurt?! What happened?!"

"Something even horrible."

"What?! Don't tell me Tris is dead?!"

"Worse. I need to learn about Periods! And Now!" As soon as finish my last word, Marlene looks at me in confusion and looks like she is beyond creeped out.

"Umm...Four...you know your a guy...right?" This is my damn point. People will think I'm a creep.

"Yes I know that."

"You sure? It doesn't seem like it...just saying."

"Its so I can learn about Tris!" Not the best sentence I could use. She gives me the same beyond creeped out look that she gave me before. Oh God! This is going to be the longest day in history!

** THE PAGE BROKE! DONT WORRY I FOUND A NEW ONE!**

**Still Tobias' point of view**

After an hour of explaining, I finally learned what I needed to know (that shit is creepy let me add.) I go to the Dauntless Cheese cake factory. **(Authors note: Get it, Cheese cake factory, Dauntless Cheese Cake Factory?) **When I get there I don't feel like eating anything. Tris went out alright, WENT OUT WITH ANOTHER GUY! Am I not good enough anymore for her? Well Im not going to wait to find out! ME AND TRIS ARE DONE!

**What happens next? You could decide too! Comment what happens next!**

** REMEMBER NO BAD COMMENTS!**

** Sorry for the short chapter...again. Part 2 will be longer**

** OK! THAT IS UMMM...HI PART 1! UMMM...HI Part 2 might come either today or tomorrow! Say yaya for FOURTRIS! #Fourtris #Divergent #Insurgent #Divergent #Allegient part 1 #Allegient part 2 REMEMBER FOLLOW ME ON INSTAGRAM AT: amanda_martinez01 and on kik at: chillingdancer1 **


	3. Chapter 3 UmmHi Part 2

**Tris'**** point of view**

I go and head to _The Dauntless Cheese Cake Factory. _There I see the reservation I made for and Katniss. When I go there, I see a teenage boy about my age, maybe a little bit older at the table. I just stand there while he looks at the menu. I finally decide to speak up.

"Ummm...Hi?" _Wow, nailed that one,...actually I didn't. _He must have noticed me finally 'cause he looks up and says;"Hi! You must be Katniss' cousin right?" He smiles and starts to eye me up and down...CREEP! We stay like that for a minute.

"Uhh...ya. And _you_ are?" _Damn! That came out harsher than I intended it to be._ He finally speaks up.

"I'm Peeta, Peeta Mallark. O-One of Katniss' friends. I didn't get your name though?" I point to the sign that says _Reserved for Katniss Everdeen & Tris Prior. _He looks away but I can see his cheeks grow a rosy color from embarrassment.

"Ohh." Is all he says. I suddenly feel bad.

"Can I sit with you?" He turns back to me smiles and nods. I got to sit down. We talk and talk for what seems like forever. But for some reason I feel like I am now being watched. I look around but see nothing. I just shrug and turn back around. He is very funny and nice. I also found out he is a baker.

"So have you ever watched _Honey BOO BOO?!" _He says with a smile and a laugh together. I suddenly laugh because of course I know that funny little girl, I mean if you haven't your crazy! I am having a good time.

**Peeta's point of view**

Tris has the laugh of an angel. She is so beautiful. I know I shouldn't say this, but I think I fell in love with someone I just met. And I know that it sounds cheesy or whatever but she has everything you would want in a girl. She has some curves, the sparkling eyes, her golden hair, everything! I don't know why but I think Im going to do it.

"Sure." She says in her soft sweet voice.

"Ok." I go and lean forward and kiss her. She freezes and starts to pull back but I wont let her go too easy. I pull her head tword me so I can keep on Kissing her. That is until she punches me in the jaw! I hear a gasp and turn around to see Katniss, who has a hand over her mouth, and tears that are begging to fall to her rosy cheeks. She runs away.

**Katniss' point of view (a second before the kiss)**

I just came out of the bathroom. Peeta is so cute! I wonder if he likes me? I come away from my thoughts when I see...

** Katniss and Tobias' point of view**

**HE JUST KISSED TRIS! THAT LITTLE ASSHOLE! I cant believe him! Who does he think he is to kiss Tris!**

** Back to Peeta's point of view (after the kiss and Katniss ran away)**

"Wait!" Me and Tris both say at the same time.

"I knew she had a crush on me, I just forgot." I look at Tris. she looks pissed off.

"I'm sorry Tris."

"Your a fucking asshole. Stay away from me you dick head! You just hurt my cousin!" She storms off.

"Wait Tris! I'm really sorry!" She doesn't answer but starts to run out. What did I just do?!

**Tris' point of view**

OMG! What is Katniss thinking?! I have to explain this to her. I am going to have to keep this a secret from Tobias. If he found out he would kill Peeta.

**Tobias' point of view**

I storm off and head to Zeke's apartment. I bang on the door. Still no answer.

"Zeke! Get your lazy ass up!" I scream. Finally he opens the door. He looks like he woke up half-an-hour ago and didn't even bother to do anything but look at some show called _Sponge Bob Square Pants._

As if he read my thoughts he said "Actually, today is a _My little pony marathon!" _I swear he sounds like a six year old girly-girl. Its weird, but then again, that's Zeke.

"Anyway, what can I do for you man?"

"Zeke I need a drink." He wears a small evil smile on his face.

"Well then, come in."

**What will happen next? You can decide. Go on the comments and tell me what you want to happen or Private message me.**

** To answer one of the questions I got, I am actually a girl. The reason I said in chapter 2 that periods are freeky is because I wanted to make it seem in Tobias' point of view where it sounds like it comes from a real teenage boy's point of view**

** Are you guys happy I made a longer chapter? It took me hours to decide how to make a bigger chapter lol. Remember to comment.**

** NO MEAN COMMENTS!**

** FOLLOW ME ON INSTAGRAM AT: amanda_martinez01 and on kik at: chillingdancer1**


	4. Chapter 4

** I am going to have a truth or dare coming up. What dares and what Truths should I put? **

** Tell me soon**

**Tris' point of view**

I soon find Katniss near the chasm, head down, hair dying to fall in front of her face, rosy red cheeks with dried tear stains. I go and sit down next to her.

"You ok cousin?" I ask her in the best hilly-billy voice. She laughs and nods.

"Ya cous!" She replies with a great hilly-billy voice. We both start to laugh. She looks at me in the eyes and I'm happy to see that the smile reached her eyes.

"You know Peeta's an ass, right?" She frowns and nods.

"But a cute ass." She says with a giggle

"Oh brother!" I throw my hands in the air. I laugh though. I might be a mean strict person but for my cousin I can be the fun, careless, person I was.

"So Tris...any guys you like?" Ohhh...right...I forgot to tell her about four. But really how do you tell someone "Oh hey Katniss, I know your crush just kissed me but I wanted to tell you that I have a boyfriend named Four"? those two subjects should never be used together...EVER!

"Yes his name is four. He is sweet, kind, and handsome." She squeals. Is she really going to turn out to be another Christina? I think I would have to jump off the chasm, if I had another squealing pink chipmunk. I know its mean to say Christina is a pink squealing chipmunk, but ever since that _Victoria Secret Pink_ store, she only wants pink! PINK, PINK, PINK! Her whole life is surrounded by PINK! And I love Christina, but she can get way too...well, Christina.

"Want me to talk to him four **(get it) **you? I actually thought she got the hint. Guess not.

"No."

"Why?!"

"I'm pretty sure his girlfriend doesn't need her cousin to talk to him for her." Her eyes grow big and sparkly. Her mouth forms the biggest smile EVER IN HISTORY!

"OMG TRIS! THATS AMAZING!"

"Its not a big deal..."

"Your right...ITS THE BIGGEST DEAL EVER!" She gives me a hug that's tight, maybe a little too tight.

"I ca-cant br-breath"

"Oh! Sorry! Im just so happy for you!" She lets go of me. She then frowns after a minute.

"Whats wrong?" If I knew she was going to be sad, I would have let her squeeze the life out of me. As I said before, I don't like to see her sad, mad, or anything that doesn't make her have a smile on her face.

"But that means you have to tell your boyfriend that Peeta kissed you." Now I can feel my smile gone.

"No I don't! He doesn't have to know every second of my life." _But the again he doesn't even know what happened at Zeke's part last time._

_**Flash**_** back!**

_I stand at the back of the living room, leaning against a wall. Four isn't here because he had to work in the control. I didn't tell him I was going to the party 'cause he would insist that he had to come to make sure I'm safe. Lets just hope he didn't see me on the camera. I seriously think if he didn't, he would find out tomorrow, because I'm drunk as hell, and I'm pretty sure my head is gonna hurt like no tomorrow. I come out of my thoughts when I feel a tap on my shoulder. PLEASE DONT BE TOBIAS, PLEASE DONT BE TOBIAS. I turn around to see Peter. _

_ "What do you want Pe-" He kisses me. I push_ away_ but he kisses me again. This time my mind goes another way and I just kiss back. _

_**End of flash back**_

_ Good thing all we did was just kiss. But we still kissed and I didn't even stop it. _I am pushed out off my thoughts when a boy comes and taps my shoulder.

"Your boyfriend is fun drunk Tris!" The boys says.

"WHAT!" Tobias is drunk! What is he doing!

THAT BOY IS DEAD WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HIM

** Sorry if the chapter is short but I have to go somewhere. Thanks for all the support. I want to make a shout out to fangirl and Loveyapansycakes. You guys are cool and supportive. Instagram: amanda_martinez01 and kik: chillingdancer1**


End file.
